princess charm school
by Jigsaw-dk
Summary: twilight is start on a princess school .but it dont go very well .hopefull can her romemate help her or not
1. news

note to all i am not natural english . im danish so sorry if there is fail in the story.

and the story not really have a line so if you have some ideas to it may you share it with me if you wont to

Twilight has visit by Celestia .

Twilight"Celestia you say that you want to talk to me about something "

Celestia "yes have you ever heard about princess charm school"

Twilight"no what is that"

Celestia "is a school for young princesses and princes"

Twilight"really I didn't know that kind of school exist "

Celestia "I want you to start there "

Twilight " what where is that school."

Celestia " the school is in Konja"

Twilight "thats long away but my friends they are here."

Celestia" i know and you don't need to be there so long I just want you to take the princess exam in the school. is not mean something i just Think it will be good for you. the school can help you to know more about be an alicorn"

Twilight "okay i will start at the school but how about my friends "

celestia "well they could visit you at the school and alot of the other sutens take home in the during the holidays and weekend"

LATER THAT DAY

AppleJack "so you shall start on a fancy school for princesses "

Rarity "and princes I wil sure come to visit you"

Pinkie "Twilight you may don't go we will miss you so must"

Twilight "Pinkie calm down is only for some months to i have take the exam "

Fluttershy " and then will you be back and all will like before "

Twilight "yes. and it will be good for me there is alot of alicorns on the school . theres to some unicorn and pegasus and eaths pony."

Pinkie "but what if you got alot of new friends and we lose you forever "

AppleJack "that will never happen "

Rainbow Dash"yeah can you remember that I should on the Wonderbolt academy you went crazy don't do that to Twilight"

Twilight "after all we have been though, are im sure we always will be friends "


	2. the school

before somone ask i dont know how to wrote so is sound like they have manners becuse im not nature english. so dont be after me with it

It was the day when Twilight should go. Twilight was on her way to the new school Pinkie have hold a big goodbye came back soon party for her. All her friends have said goodbye and good luck. Spike move into AppleJack while she was at the school. She was nervous. The new school was for colt and mares there all was born into royalty and she was infact and adult before she became princess. After a long time travel with train she finally was there, where she should off. The school was a big castle and very dark. She walk up the stairs and go inside. In the big hall was some students all in same clothes, except one and adult alicorn she was in a blue dress. I'm very sure it's valur. She walk directly to Twilight and say "Hallo I'm mrs. Striks, I'm the principal at this school and you may be Twilight" ofcourse Twilight answer "Yes that is me"

Mrs. Striks "Hm we will work at your manners princess. Follow me this way"

Twilight follow mrs. Striks, when she walk up the stairs.

Mrs. Striks "This school is more than 200 hundred years old. It was build because a prince would go on a normal school, but he couldn't because his parents wouldn't have their child to be in school with ordinary fillys "

Twilight listen very interesting to the story

Mrs. Striks "Then his parents get the idea to make a special school for princess and princes. There were not enough pupils to the school, so ponies from more important families also begins at the School. if you want to know more about the stpry can you finde books with it in the library"

twilight"okay those would I love to look at"

ms striks " celestia told me you love books . the library is second door on left on first floor. we have a lot of classes here in the school social studies. policy and physical activities"

twilight" physical activities I do not know they have that kind here "

ms striks " indeed they have it is important that have a good of the things the students here have hardest with is that you have to clean your own room .but I guess that it is not a proplem from you when your not born as princess"

twilight"no I infact think this is a good idea"

ms striks "then there two other things they have problems with the one is the school uniform you may not go to class without it and if you don't show up you will fail"

twilight"but what if I'm sick "

ms striks " its rarely happens that someone gets sick at this school and if they do we can easy make them healthy agian"

twilight"okay so what is the other things "

ms striks "the room have one your is a princess to "

twilight"how is she "

ms striks" I will leave it to yourself to find out. now let me show you to your room "


	3. room mate

Twilight was in front of the door to her new room . She was nervous. A girl she didn't know should share room with her and that girl was a princess. Hopefull she was like Celestia and Luna, but what if she was like blueblood. At last Twillight open the door. The room was purple, pink and blue. There was two beds in the room, two desks and two other doors. In one of the bed was an alicorn with black cout and green mane in same cut as luna, after we have saved her from been nightmare moon. She was looking in a book. Beside of her bed she has drop her school uniform .

Twilight "Hey I'm your new roommate Twilight Sparkle"

She look up at Twilight "I'm Jigsaw. "

Twilight "what are you reading"

Jigsaw "Two on the run"

Twilight "Is it good? "

Jigsaw snorts"No it is awfull, that's the reason why I read it "

Twilight "Sorry i ask"

Jigsaw lay the book down and say"The bed over there is yours, the same is the desk. The walk in closet is over there. The left side of it is yours, and the right is mine, and the other door over there is the bathroom . "

Twilight look at her desk there was a School Schedule.

Jigsaw "They have give you the same School Schedule as me "

Twilight look at Jigsaw, she has take her book again.

Twilight "What is the book about?"

Jigsaw look still at the book when she answers "it's about a girl there was look into the tower in all her life and her mother will not let her out. Then a day a thief get into the tower, he has stolen a will only give him it back, if he take her into the city. if you want to know more borrow it on the library"

Twilight "Maybe I will that"

Jigsaw lay her book down again "your school uniforms is in the garderobe, there is five, we all have five. If you want me excuse i need to go "

A moment later Twilight was alone in the room. She begins to unpack. When she was finish, she look around. Jigsaw has a lot of nips standing and some book twilight read the titels. Batmouse, Berry Botter, Indianer Jensen, Princess Glitter and a lot of other strange books Twilight never has heard about.

Twilight "I don't Think me and Jigsaw will make good friends" Twilight walks over to see her School Schedule.

monday .9:00 to 10:25 ballet.10:30 to 12:30 matmatik.13:00 to 15:00 alicorn meet up

tuesday . 9:00 to 10:25 yoga. 10:30 to 12:30 histroie. 13:00 to 15:00 politics

wednesday . 9:00 to 10:25 karate. 10:30 to 12:30 magic. 13:00 to 15:00 astronomy

thursday . 9:00 to 10:25 couple dance. 10:30 to 12:30 manners.13:00 to 15:00 science

friday . 9:00 to 10:25 fencing. 10:30 to 12:30 art. 13:00 to 15:00 read and write

saturday . 10:00 to 11:00 flying .12:00 free until monday

all days are there breakfest for 7:00 to 9:00 .lunch is from 12:30 to 13:00. dinner is from 17:00 to 19:00

yes that two on the run . is tangled . on danish the movie is name to på flugt .that means two on the run

and yes the School Schedule is wrote in euro time becuse that the time over here where i live. and it stupid schedule dont wont to work so if it is wrong this time i dont change it aging


	4. meet valkyria

When twilight went to bed, was jigsaw not came back.

Next morning

Twilight woke up with a big bell sound. It stopped short after.

Jigsaw "I hate Mondays "

Twilight left the bed, the same did Jigsaw. Short after the bell from before ring againg

Jigsaw "The bell always rings 3 times at the morning. It rings at 7:00, 7:02 and 7:05. It can hears in all the bedrooms"

And with that the bell ring for third time

Jigsaw "Will you on the bathroom first or shall I?"

Twilight "Eh I dont care"

Jigsaw "Fine then I go first"

Jigsaw walk into the bathroom.

Later.

Twilight and Jigsaw is on their way down in the canteen

Twilight "So it is here we all eat"

Jigsaw "Yes its here. Its was original a bal room "

Its was a big room in white stone and big windows.

Jigsaw lead Twilight up to a table with different kind of breakfast. Jigsaw took a silverplate with fruit the same with Twilight .

Then after Jigsaw walk down to table. With that table there was sitting one earth pony with orange coat. Blond mane in braids. Her cutie mark is the Danish flag in a horseshoe.

Jigsaw "Valkyria this is my new roommate twilight. Twilight this is Valkyria one of my friends from denmare"

Twilight "a pleasure to meet you Valkyria"

Valkyria "god morning Twilight welcome to the school .I have read about you in the newspaper."

Twilight blushes lightly" uhm Valkyrie is you a princess to"

Valkyria "me... No i got a scholership . not that i need one my dad earn a lot of money"

twilight " wow a schoelership you may be a clever girl"

valkyria "i am i love danish history"

twilight "that's sound interesting"

Jigsaw "Yeah it is not. Infact it is pretty boring"

Valkyria "twilight I may worn you. Jigsaw is annoying honesty"

Jigsaw should just to answer that, when a little alicorn filly came over to them. She has blue coat. Purple, Pink, blue and green mane and a cutie mark there look like Luna's expect it has sunbeams in the black part.

Jigsaw " hey little sis. I need to go twilight. Valkyrie can you show twilight to her first leksion its ballet"

Valkyria "of course see Ya later"

Jigsaw walk away with the little filly.

Valkyria "If you wondering so is the little filly Midnight Sun. Jigsaw's little sister"

Twilight "Infact was I wondering why jigsaw is so.. so "

Valkyria "Moldy. Yes, she has been a bit angry the last couple week, normally she is very sweet. "

Twilight "Why is she so ...moldy "

Valkyria "problems with her dad and her brother. Speaks of the sun here he comes"

A black alicorn with red mane and red eyes stop with their table.

Valkyria "hey Pumpkin your sister is not here"

Pumpkin" I can see that .. Who is you new friend. Hey I'm Pumpkin Blood prince of Denmare"

Twilight "I'm twilight sparkle. The princess of friendship and Jigsaws new roommate"

Pumpkin "I'm sorry to hear that you share room with my sister"

Valkyria "Come Twilight we shall to class"

Valkyria took Twilights hoof and force her to go with her out of the canteen

Twilight "Pumpkin he sound like a nice colt"

Valkyria "He is not. Trust me Twilight. Jigsaw is a good friend, even when she is in a bad mood, but Pumpkin he can you not trust on. It's hard to believe they two are twins"

Twilight "Is Pumpkin blood and jigsaw twins"

Valkyria "Yes. Uhm Twilight have you ever go to ballet before "

Twilight "No haven't. Is it hard"

Valkyria "yes. But don't worry the half of the class looks like clowns"

Twilight "is it so important to have all they physical activities"

Valkyria "Infact not I only have ballet and gymnastic"

Twilight "I don't have gymnastic"

Valkyria "Its because you have got the same schedule as jigsaw. If there some of the lessons you don't like so can you trade over to someone else but you shall wait some weeks. Because if you don't have try them a little so can you don't trade"

Twilight "How long have you go here Valkyrie"

Valkyria "Is my first year and last this is not a school for me"

Twilight "Why is you so here"

Valkyria "Jigsaw ask, because she should go here and she really don't want to. So I say yes and it is a good school is just it is for princesses and there kind and well is not me... Well here is your class"

Twilight "Wait shall you not have ballet"

Valkyrie "No I shall have leksion in how to make a good speech"

Twilight "can we have class in that "

Valkyria "yes jigsaw had it to but she trade it to ballet for two weeks ago"

Twilight "but wait you say you had ballet"

Valkyria "yes I have it on Wednesday. But I think I will ship trade to something else maybe fencing or hoof ball I don't know yet. But I shall go the class wait. You shall just in at that door"


End file.
